


Pretty In Pink, Fierce In Red

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: Zosan with Kids [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bisexuality, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Flirting, Gen, Implied Bottom Roronoa Sanji, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Jealous Roronoa Zoro, M/M, Marines, Mild Sexual Content, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, men can be moms too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: "R-roronoa Sanji!" One of the scrawnier men exclaimed, only just managing to drag his eyes from the chefs legs. Barely. "You and the rest of your crew are under arrest! Come quietly, or else!""I wouldn't say things like that if I were you." Sanji smirked, beginning to undo the side zipper of his red pencil skirt, relishing the way their eyes followed the movement. "I'm already vocal as is it. Throw in threats and there's no telling how loud I'll get."
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Zosan with Kids [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981886
Comments: 18
Kudos: 136





	Pretty In Pink, Fierce In Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neko_D_Haze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_D_Haze/gifts).



> For you!!! <3
> 
> Ahh, school is a pain, so here's a Super short drabble, please enjoy!~

_You know, from the moment she turn around_   
_She know, how to back it up and drop it down_   
_She know, she what all the fellas looking at_   
_'Cause they know, soon as her song come on it's a wrap_

They must've been a new batch. Rookies. 

It was the only plausible explanation. 

After all, the other marines were already used it.

Used to him.

"R-roronoa Sanji!" One of the scrawnier men exclaimed, only just managing to drag his eyes from the chefs legs. _Barely._ "You and the rest of your crew are under arrest! Come quietly, or else!"

"I wouldn't say things like that if I were you." Sanji smirked, beginning to undo the side zipper of his red pencil skirt, relishing the way their eyes followed the movement. "I'm already vocal as is it. Throw in threats and there's no telling _how_ loud I'll get."

He winked and the marine boy sputtered, pale face turning a delicious pastel. The blonde hummed with satisfaction. _Roronoa Sanji._ The name turned over his mind, purring languidly.

Two practiced fingers dipped into the now opened skirt slowly slid the fabric down until it pooled at the base of his black shoes. He'd worn wedges today, thank _god._ It was so much easier to kick faces in, though heels were nice for causing blindness and broken noses.

The chef reached for the first button of his dress shirt, unfastening three, before stopping and fixing the marines with a pointed glare and cocky smile. "You _do_ realize that I'm getting undressed to better stick my foot up your ass. Though I heard soldiers liked a little pain so maybe that's why you haven't moved yet."

_And she loves the attention_   
_That she get when she moves, yeah_   
_Showin' out with her home girls_   
_Hypnotizing all the dudes, oh_

"Y-you're a freak!" One of them yelled as they caught glimpse of the firey red bra the chef wore underneath the stark white button up. The one they'd be staring at almost more than the long, creamy, legs.

"Damn right I am." Sanji replied, licking his lips slowly as he pulled the elastic of his shorts, letting it go with a pleasant snap. He gave pleasured sigh, bordering on a breathy moan and looked at his opponents through lidded blue eyes, wondered how his husband would react if he saw the scene in from of him.

The thought made the blonde nearly _keen._

He stepped out off the skirt, picking up and folding it gently. His shorts stretched tightly, but comfortably and the blonde made a mental note to thank Usopp tailoring his clothing. 

"Well now." Sanji asked, malice dripping with honey through each word. "Shall we get started?"

He lifted his leg, and felt the beginning tendrils of heat lap at his foot, eagerly growing by the second. 

"GUMO GUMO NOOOOOOOO ROCKET!!!!" Came a loud, stupidly familiar yell that was followed by a stupidly stretchy body.

Luffy barreled into the marines, scattering them all around the deserted road, just as Orion arrived with a fierce glare, Zoro not far behind him.

"Don't look at my mom like that." The teen yelled, punching someone in the face at the same time Luffy screamed, "SANJI IS MINE. WELL HE'S MY SWORDSMAN'S BUT HE'S MINE!!!"

"I don't belong to anybody, you rubber dipshit." The chef drawled lowly, his flirtatious energy gone, replaced with a growing boredom. His fingers twitched for a cigarette.

Leaving their 15 year old and Captain to clean up the mess, Sanji watched as Zoro made a beeline for the chef, snarling with bared teeth.

He gave a friendly, open grin in return, knowing it'd just rile his husband up more.

_And she knows (She knows, she knows, she knows)_   
_She knows (She knows, she knows, she knows)_   
_She knows (She knows, she knows, she knows)_   
_I know, I know, she knows (She knows, she knows, she knows)_   
_Said I know, I know, she knows_

The swordsman said nothing, sweeping him up into a bruising open kiss that left the blonde feeling heady. He moaned as Zoro bit his lip, biting hard enough to draw blood, the taste of metal leaving a strange taste in his mouth.

Firm hands palmed at his ass, and without hesitation Sanji opened his legs, wrapping them around the swordsman waist and doing nothing moaned lowly as he was hoisted into the air with hardly any effort. Fingers fisted his hair, pulling his head to the side sharply and before he could process anything, sharp teeth dug into the skin. 

It burned. And Sanji melted, hard and practically willing to beg for a rough fuck, the fact that his son was still nearby being the only think keeping that from happening.

As if reading his mind, Zoro smirked down at him, before giving the conscious marines a dark glare.

"Next time. Just attack him. If you let it to a point where clothes come off again, _I'll kill every last one of you and leave your bodies as an example."_

Sanji shivered, arms hangly limply around his husbands neck.

"Look on the brightside." The swordsman said in the most unkind way as someone in the mass whimpered. "You were gonna get fucked up either way. The shit cook is fierce in red."

**Author's Note:**

> Sanji is sexy, okay? I had to.  
> Comments are super appreciated.
> 
> Oh man. Poor Orion had to hear this.  
> Oof.
> 
> Song used was She Knows by Neyo


End file.
